Le poids des secrets
by Narcissss
Summary: Quand Tony reçoit la visite de son vieil ami Methos...
1. Methos

Hello!

J'ai décidé de répondre à mon propre défi! Un cross over NCIS/Highlander, grâce à Tony et Methos!

NCIS: N'importe quelle saison.

Highlander: Après les cavaliers de l'apocalypse et la mort de Kronos. Petit rappel des évènements:

Methos est le plus vieux des immortels. A l'âge de bronze, il a été l'un des 4 cavaliers de l'apocalypse avec le leader, Kronos, cruel et charismatique (il était son bras droit), Caspian, Hannibal Lecter fait office d'amateur à côté de lui, et Silas, simplet, adorateur des animaux et adepte de la hache. A notre époque, il a été forcé de les suivre à nouveau, mais il a limité les dégats et programmé la mort de ses "frères".

Ai-je besoin de dire que rien n'est à moi?

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Il paraît que c'est quand quelqu'un n'est plus là qu'on se rend compte à quel point il est indispensable.

Le NCIS entier avait pu s'en apercevoir. Aussi agaçant soit-il par moment, Anthony Dinozzo était un élément nécessaire à la bonne humeur dans les locaux.

Personne n'avait à ce point souhaité que le téléphone sonne. Certes, cela signifiait un meurtre, ce qui n'était pas des plus réjouissant, mais ça leur permettrait de quitter l'atmosphère pesante qui rêgnait dans les locaux.

Cela faisait une semaine. Une semaine que l'agent spécial Dinozzo était absent et les effets s'en ressentaient.

Il était parti du jour au lendemain, sans avertir personne d'autre que la directrice. Elle avait reçu un coup de téléphone dimanche dernier, aux alentour de 21h00, lui indiquant qu'il devait rêgler des problèmes qui ne pouvaient pas attendre.

**Flash Back**

- Sheppard !

- Ici Dinozzo. Je dois prendre une à deux semaines de congés.

- … C'est pour me parler de vacances que vous appelez chez moi à 21h un dimanche soir, agent spécial Dinozzo ?

- Je dois les prendre dès demain matin.

- … Demain ? Pour quelles raisons ?

- Raisons personnelles.

- Vous avez des ennuis ?

Tony éluda la question :

- Une semaine devrait suffir.

- Je dois savoir pourquoi vous voulez prendre des congés aussi longs et de façon aussi subite…

- Raisons personnelles je vous l'ai déjà dit.

- Il faudra développer un peu plus agent Dinozzo.

- Je prendrais ces congés avec ou sans autorisation, Jenny. J'aimerai seulement ne pas avoir à démissionner pour ça.

- … Tony, si vous avez des ennuis, je peux vous aider.

Elle l'entendit soupirer.

- Si vous voulez m'aider, accordez-moi les congés que je vous demande.

- …

- S'il vous plaît.

- Très bien…

**Fin du Flash back**

En ne voyant pas Tony arriver, lundi matin, les membres de l'équipe n'y avaient tout d'abord pas fait attention… l'habitude… puis ils avaient commencé à s'inquiéter. Du moins, ça, c'était avant que Jenny n'arrive avec son foutu air de « Directeur » pour leur apprendre que Dinozzo avait pris des congés pour raisons personnelles. Ca ajouté au fait que Tony était injoignable et que Jenny semblait inquiète n'avait pas arrangé l'humeur de Gibbs…

Son humeur avait eu des conséquences sur les membres de son équipe et sur la Directrice... donc sur tout le monde. En quelques mots, l'ambiance, au 3ème étage du NCIS, s'était considérablement rafraîchie.

Tout cela pour dire que tout le monde attendait avec impatience son retour… et en bon état…

0OoO0OoO0

**Quelques semaines plus tôt, Paris**

Adam se réveilla en sursaut, la respiration haletante et le regard hanté.

Chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, c'était la même chose.

Chaque fois… depuis la mort de Kronos, Silas et Caspian…

Il se refusait à le montrer, mais il avait été très perturbé par ces retrouvailles et ne voulait pas épencher ses malheurs sur une épaule, ce que Joe et Duncan avaient beaucoup de mal à comprendre. Ils ne rataient pas une occasion pour insister, mais il avait vécu beaucoup trop longtemps pour se laisser berner par leurs ruses et manipulations… Parfois, il se plaisait même à penser que c'est lui qui avait inspirer ses notions, c'est tout dire…

Ils avaient peu à peu fini par réaliser qu'ils ne pourraient jamais l'amener à parler de quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas, qu'importe le moyen utilisé.

Mais il savait qu'ils étaient inquiets pour lui, il buvait de plus en plus, riait de moins en moins et devenait plus violent lors des rares entrainements. Duncan avait failli y passer une fois, il l'avait mis à genoux et avait bloqué la lame de justesse mais son cou avait quand même était entaillé.

Il savait que Duncan avait été marqué par cet entraînement, mais dans le fond, ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose pour lui. Au fil du temps, il avait pris trop d'assurance et avoir frolé la mort en combat singulier l'avait amplement refroidi.

Mais surtout, c'est au moment exact où il avait aperçu la crainte dans son regard que Methos avait pris conscience que sa situation devenait dangereuse. Il devait faire quelque chose.

0OoO0

Il avait cherché partout. Il avait traversé les pays, appelé tous ses contacts et il lui en restait beaucoup en dehors des guetteurs… Il était à présent certain qu'_il_ n'était pas en Europe. Mais où ?

Ca, il ne pouvait pas le trouver seul, il allait avoir besoin d'aide. Quelle horreur… En 5000 ans d'existence, il n'y avait qu'une seule personne a qui il s'était autorisé à demander de l'aide… et il était introuvable…

C'est ainsi qu'il retourna au seul bar de Paris où il buvait des bières à l'œil…

N'accordant qu'un léger salut de la tête à Duncan, Amanda et Richie, il se dirigea vers Joe.

- Joe, est-ce que tu pourrais retrouver quelqu'un pour moi ?

- Où étais-tu passé ?

Methos ignora Duncan :

- S'il te plait…

Joe aussi recherchait des réponses, mais quelque chose dans le regard du vieil immortel eu raison de sa curiosité :

- De qui s'agit-il ?

- Un immortel. Il a pratiquement mon âge, à quelques siècles près mais il n'est plus en Europe. Est-ce que tu peux le retrouver quand même ?

- J'ai des contacts chez les Guetteurs en Amérique et en Asie…

- Il s'appelle Antonius. _(si si, ce nom existait il ya trèèès longtemps, j'ai vérifié)_

- Ant… J'aurais du m'en douter… Après tout si Methos existe, pourquoi pas Antonius…

- Qui est Antonius ? demanda Duncan

- C'est… _c'était_ une légende. On pense qu'il est l'immortel le plus âgé après Methos. C'est pour cela qu'on parle peu de lui, et surtout de Methos.

Joe se retourna vers Adam :

- J'ignore si on pourra le retrouver…

- J'en suis conscient, mais… essaie, s'il te plaît.

C'est la deuxième fois qu'il lui disait _s'il te plaît_, il aurait pu s'en servir pour le charrier, mais le cœur n'y était pas.

Joe hocha la tête. Adam se retourna et commença à marcher en direction de la porte, quand Richie n'y tint plus :

- Pourquoi tu le recherches ?

Methos s'arrêta un instant et répondit doucement :

- C'est lui qui m'a aidé après… Après.

Il sortit.

Après les cavaliers…

Duncan avait un air triste. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il le connaissait, Methos venait d'avouer qu'il avait besoin d'aide.

Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de son ami… Après tout, c'est lui qui avait programmé la mort des Cavaliers !

Il ne comprenait pas et c'était sans doute pour ça qu'il ne pouvait pas l'aider…

Un silence pesant s'était installé après sa déclaration. C'est Amanda qui le rompit, avec son tact habituel :

- Au moins il n'a pas l'air de vouloir tuer tout le monde…

Ils se tournèrent tous les trois vers elle, blasés mais amusés.

Que répondre à ça ?

Plus tard

- Nous l'avons peut-être trouvé.

Adam releva la tête avec espoir et s'approcha du fax où des photos s'imprimaient. Le contact Guetteur Américain de Joe pensait que Antonius pourrait être l'un de ces immortels, leurs fichiers étant très incomplets.

Adam pris avec impatience le tas de feuilles. Joe et Duncan le voyaient regarder les images, une par une et les envoyer par terre, au fur et à mesure… jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête d'un coup.

Il l'avait trouvé.

Anthony Dinozzo, Washington DC, agent spécial du NCIS.

Il avait eu son numéro de portable et l'avait appelé.

Sans lui donner d'explications, Methos lui avait simplement dit qu'il avait besoin de son aide. Et il lui avait trouvé un vol, sans demander plus de détail, pour le lendemain matin:

**Aéroport, Washington DC, aujourd'hui**

Tony arriva à l'aéroport, alla attendre les passagers puis se tendit légèrement.

Là, il le vit.

Il s'approcha doucement de son vieil ami, et lança, sans le quitter des yeux :

- Je t'ai manqué ?

- T'as pas idée…

Methos souris doucement et le pris dans ses bras. Bien sûr, Methos et lui avaient l'habitude de se genre de contact, mais le fait qu'il se laisse aller ainsi en public lui suffisait pour comprendre que la situation était vraiment grave.

Aucun d'eux ne virent deux hommes qui les surveillaient, non loin de là…

* * *

Alors, ça vous plaît ? Je continue ?

Pour ça, il vous suffit de cliquer en bas à gauche et de me laisser un petit commentaire !

Le lecteur est roi, ça ne dépend que de vous...

A ce propos, petit **SONDAGE **: vous préférez **Kate ou Ziva** pour la suite des évènements ? (perso, j'ai un faible pour Ziva... mais on ne sait jamais)

Ciao, à bientôt j'espère!

Return to Top


	2. Flash Back

NCIS: Avec Ziva donc post saison 2

Highlander: Après les cavaliers de l'apocalypse et la mort de Kronos.

Un **grand merci à mes 10 revieweurs **(j'ai compté, ça fait **0,6 pourcents des visites**... démoralisant...)

* * *

On était mardi. il savait tout à présent.

Le retour de Kronos… sa mort…

Tony connaissait Kronos. Il le connaissait même très bien. Il faisait parti de ses personnes qui marquent une vie. Une rencontre, et vous êtes condamnés. Il ne laissait personne indemne, il vous transformait, vous détruisait ou vous tuait. C'était une période que Tony tentait d'oublier et de rattraper un peu plus chaque jour. Il l'avait connu dans un autre temps...

Un autre temps où tout était différent.

Un autre temps où _il_ était différent.

Un autre temps où Kronos était son maître…

**FLASH BACK (POV Tony)**

J'étais allongé sur le sol, en sang. J'avais ouvert les yeux doucement. Le soleil m'éblouissait.

Je me suis redressé, doucement. Mon corps était couvert de boue et de sang, mes vêtements étaient en lambeau.

J'ai levé la tête et là, je me suis souvenu.

Autour de moi, les cadavres de ma famille, de mes amis, de mon peuple jonchaient le sol. Je me rappelais la bataille, d'autres hommes étaient venus. Ils avaient violés, torturés, pillés et tués tout le clan… Ils m'avaient tué… mais j'étais toujours en vie…

Ce fut ma première mort.

Le monde était barbare. C'était chacun pour soi, même au sein de son propre clan, on ne pouvait avoir confiance en personne. Le clan n'était pas une famille, c'était une association de survie face à l'extérieur… Mais ils étaient tout ce que j'avais, et m'avaient aidé plus d'une fois.

Le monde était asocial. Il n'y avait que le pouvoir et la violence. Une lutte de survie.

J'étais à son image. J'ai grandit avec la mort, je la donnais ou je la voyais… tout le temps.

Mais aujourd'hui, j'étais seul. Mon clan était mort, je n'avais plus de protection. Aucun clan n'acceptait les étrangers. J'ignorais encore pourquoi j'était en vie, mais je pris ça pour un signe. Je devais les venger.

Après seulement je pourrais mourir et reposer en paix.

C'est ce que j'ai fait. Je les ai traqués pendant des jours, puis je les ai retrouvés.

J'en ai tué le plus possible. Il n'en restait que six. Ils m'entouraient, j'étais blessé à la tête, à la cuisse, au torse et aux bras.

J'étais armé mais, je ne pouvais rien faire. Je les ai toisé, attendant ma mort, puis je les ai vu reculer, effrayé.

Je ne comprenais pas, mais ils me regardaient avec peur. Alors que je cherchais à comprendre, je me rendit compte que je n'avais plus mal nulle part. J'ai regardé mes blessures, et j'ai compris.

Mes plus petites coupures avaient disparues, tandis que la plus profonde, sur ma cuisse, se refermait doucement sous nos yeux.

A cet instant, je n'ai pas réfléchi. Passant outre ma surprise, j'ai profité de la leur pour les achever.

Ma vengeance était terminée, j'avais tué tout le monde. Homme, femmes, enfants…

Mais j'étais en vie. Je ne comprenais pas.

J'ai cru à un don. J'ai parcouru les terres et les âges. J'ai regardé le monde se civiliser, éviter les batailles, établir de grandes théories… s'endormir.

J'ai erré.

Puis j'ai rencontré Kronos.

Il m'a tout appris. Les immortels, nos lois, le maniement des armes, les bottes…

Il m'a appris à tuer.

Pour lui, le monde s'affaissait, se pervertissait. Les batailles n'étaient plus la vie, mais la politique.

La mort était le pouvoir, cela avait toujours été ainsi.

Mon âme était perdue, elle l'a suivi. Il devint mon clan. Il n'aspirait qu'à une chose. Tuer. Et moi, je me raccrochais à lui, je le suivais, et, peu à peu, je l'imitais.

Les choses auraient pu durer longtemps, mais une femme bouleversa toute ma vision des choses.

Elle s'appelait Iris, elle était immortelle. Nous avions massacré son village et lui avions donné sa première mort. Kronos l'avait prise comme esclave. Elle était jeune mais avait un fort esprit.

Iris avait refusé de se soumettre et avait craché à Kronos tout ce qu'elle pensait de lui, elle voulait se venger, lui faire payer le port des siens.

Ses paroles furent comme un électrochoc.

J'avais été Iris. Et j'étais devenu comme _eux_.

Tout ce que j'avais fait jusqu'à présent m'apparaissait sous un autre angle et quand Kronos lui trancha la tête, j'ai compris que je devais m'éloigner de lui.

Il aimait tuer, c'était sa nature, une sorte de hobbies, d'obsession. Kronos faisait parti de ceux qui ne changerait jamais, parce qu'ils étaient pleinement conscient de leurs actes et s'en amusait.

Moi, on m'avait enseigné ce désir de tuer. Iris m'avait désendoctriné sans le savoir.

Les jours passaient et je suivais Kronos. Je ne sais pas comment, mais il avait du sentir qu'il me perdait. Il voyait de plus en plus grand. Rien de tel qu'un grand coup quand tout va mal.

Il s'en est pris à une ville. Une véritable ville, d'au moins 100 habitants. Il n'avait pas peur de la mort. Pour cela, il avait endoctriné des mortels, et nous étions parti. Je n'ai rien fait. Au cœur de la bataille, j'ai coupé la tête de certains mortels qui nous accompagnait, et je les ai brûlés pour ne pas que l'on puisse les reconnaître.

C'est ainsi que j'ai disparu. En ne me voyant pas, Kronos a cru que j'étais l'un d'eux.

Je n'ai plus entendu parlé de lui pendant des années. J'ai voyagé, rencontré d'autres immortels. J'en ai tué, j'en ai aimé, et j'ai rencontré Methos pour la première fois.

Je l'ai tout de suite apprécié. Il était intelligent et avait très envie de survivre. On ne s'était pas battu. On n'avait passé quelques heures à discuter puis on était reparti chacun de notre côté.

Le siècle suivant fut très sombre. Le monde sombrait un peu partout dans l'anarchie. Les individus devenaient de plus en plus tendus, de plus en plus violents. C'était l'ère des Quatre Cavaliers. Tout le monde avait peur de les voir surgir. On les disait invincibles, la mort envoyée par les Dieux.

Je ne connaissais que leur légende. Cela changea, le jour où je recueilli une jeune femme, sauvage et brûlante de vengeance : Cassandra.

Elle me raconta tout, les cavaliers, Kronos et surtout Methos. Methos… elle l'aimait et avait cru que lui aussi, mais il ne s'était pas interposé lorsque Kronos avait voulu « jouer » avec elle. Cassandra s'était enfuie…

Je l'ai prise sous mon aile. Elle avait les mêmes yeux qu'Iris… Je suppose que j'essayais de me racheter de la mort d'Iris en la protégeant et en lui enseignant ce qu'elle avait à savoir. Puis les jours passèrent et je me suis lancé sur la piste des cavaliers. Je savais que Methos pouvait être sauvé. Je savais qu'il était impossible de se retourner contre Kronos quand on avait été son frère… L'histoire de Cassandra et Methos, me faisait penser à celle d'Iris et moi. Cassandra avait réveillé quelque chose en Methos.

Après les armes, Cassandra parti apprendre la sorcellerie. Moi, je recherchais Methos.

Et je l'ai retrouvé. Il s'était détourné de lui-même de Kronos. Lors d'une bataille trop grosse pour eux, ils avaient été séparés.

Je l'avais aidé à fuir Kronos et à tourner la page.

**Fin FLASH BACK**

Aujourd'hui, Kronos avait retrouvé Methos, il l'avait entraîné à nouveau dans son apocalypse… Et il avait du faire un choix.

Si il était parvenu à renier ses frères, les tuer avait été la chose la plus douloureuse et difficile qu'il ai faite au cours de ses 5000 ans d'existence.

Tony voyait que c'était en train de le détruire.

Hurler devant un chemin de fer pendant que le train passe ne serait pas suffisant. Tony savait exactement comment le ramener.

Le problème, c'est qu'il risquait d'y perdre ses plumes... ou sa tête...

Tans pis, c'était un risque à prendre.

Demain...

0OoO0 0OoO0

0OoO0 0OoO00OoO0 0OoO00OoO0 0OoO00OoO0 0OoO0

0OoO0 0OoO00OoO0 0OoO0

Alors, heureux/ses? Donnez moi votre avis et vos critiques en cliquant sur **GO**, en bas à gauche!

C'est décidé, toutes les voix, y compris la mienne, sont en faveur de **Ziva**, Kate ne sera qu'un souvenir...

Autre chose, je pense faire intervenir Connor MacLeod dans ma fic. On va faire comme si il n'avait pas été tué par Duncan.

**_TOUTES VOS SUGGESTIONS SONT LES BIENVENUES, J'AI DES IDEES, MAIS ELLES SONT LA BIENVENUE POUR ETOFFER L'HISTOIRE! N'hésitez pas!_**

A+!


	3. Le retour

NCIS: N'importe quelle saison

NCIS: N'importe quelle saison, avec Ziva.

Highlander: Après les cavaliers de l'apocalypse et la mort de Kronos. Petit rappel des évènements:

Methos est le plus vieux des immortels. A l'âge de bronze, il a été l'un des 4 cavaliers de l'apocalypse avec le leader, Kronos, cruel et charismatique (il était son bras droit), Caspian, Hannibal Lecter fait office d'amateur à côté de lui, et Silas, simplet, adorateur des animaux et adepte de la hache. A notre époque, il a été forcé de les suivre à nouveau, mais il a limité les dégâts et programmé la mort de ses "frères".

Ai-je besoin de dire que rien n'est à moi?

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Tony se réveilla de bonne heure. Adam dormait encore. Il le regarda un instant puis pris son téléphone.

Adam et lui avaient une chose à faire et son appartement n'était certainement pas équipé pour. Il lui fallait une grande salle et il en trouverais une, foi de Dinozzo, comme il se plaisait à le dire !

Il en avait enfin trouvé une, un entrepot désaffecté ou personne n'allait plus. Il s'était fait passé pour un acheteur potentiel mais on lui avait décrit une ruine avec d'importants travaux… Ca ferait très bien l'affaire…

Quand il rentra, Adam était réveillé. Il était tout simplement affalé sur son sofa, les pieds sur la table, à siroter une bière…

C'était rassurant de voir que certaines choses ne changeaient jamais…

_Plus tard, dans l'entrepot…_

Tony lui mit l'arme dans la main puis se recula et se mit en garde.

Methos regarda un instant l'arme qu'il avait dans les mains, puis regarda son ami… Il était conscient de ce qu'il lui demandait, mais il n'osait pas. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il eut peur, peur de lui-même. Il leva la tête et fixa son regard dans celui de son ami. Celui-ci se mit en position. Son regard déterminé finit de le convaincre, et le combat commença.

Leur observateur recula inconsciemment devant le duel qui se déroulait sous sesyeux. Il en eu des frissons.

Jamais il n'avait assisté à un combat aussi rapide mais surtout aussi violent. Ce qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux dépassait de loin tout les combats auquels il avait pu assisté dans sa courte vie…

Derrière la vitre, Methos déversait toute sa colère, toute sa rage et toute sa culpabilité. Il laissait librement court à ce qu'il refoulait depuis le retour de Kronos, alors que Tony se contentait de parer tant bien que mal les coups de lames qui pleuvaient sur lui. C'était pour ne pas être déconcentré qu'il avaient choisit ce genre d'endroit. La moindre erreur lui serait inévitablement fatale.

Il était conscient d'être le seul à être de taille face à un Methos hors de lui, et la réciproque était vraie...

A ce stade du combat, Adam n'était plus conscient de ses gestes. Il se défoulait purement et simplement. Il aurait très bien pu tuer son ami sans s'en rendre compte. Tony n'avait qu'à tenir jusqu'à ce qu'il ne craque.

Et c'est ce qui fini par arriver… Les coups étaient toujours aussi agressifs mais devinrent de plus en plus lents. Après un dernier coup, Methos hurla de rage, puis se laissa tomber à genoux, en larme. Essouflé, Tony laissa tomber son arme. Il s'agenouilla près de lui et le pris dans ses bras.

Le plus gros était passé, et le pire venait d'être évité.

Derrière une fenètre, l'ombre réalisait avec horreur ce que signifiait sa découverte…

_Bureaux du NCIS_

Ici aussi l'ambiance était tendue…

Gibbs venait de boucler une affaire de triple homicide.

Légèrement inquiet pour Tony, il fit une chose qu'il ne faisait jamais et regarda ses mails. Vous avez 93 nouveaux messages…

oups ?

Bof, si c' est important, ils téléphoneront…

Aucun message de Dinozzo.

Rompant le silence, le téléphone du bureau de Tony se mit à sonner… encore…

Cela ne fit que renforcer le silence pesant qui flottait dans la pièce.

Pour Tim, Tony était un modèle. Gibbs était le mentor par excellence et c'est de lui qu'il apprenait le plus. Il le respectait énormément. Mais Tony… Lui c'était autre chose. Il arrivait à mener vie privée et vie publique. Il arrivait à blaquer et détendre tout le monde, mêe dans les moments les plus critiques. Sa vie semblait être un vieux film mêlant sexe, action, humour et violence… Un film complet…

Il pouvait être détestable, mais était irrémédiablement attachant.

Si Gibbs était la tête de l'équipe, Tony en était le cœur et il lui manquait.

Ziva s'inquiétait pour lui. Leur relation était particulière. Il s'amusaient constamment à cultiver l'ambiguïté, tout en s'échangeant des vacheries… Elle avait déjà été inquiète pour lui à cause sa mission sur la Grenouille… Elle avait constaté avec dérangement que Tony lui avait mentie, l'avait bernée pendant des mois, elle, agent qualifiée du Mossad, bonne profileuse… Elle avait pris un sacré coup…

Et là, elle s'inquiétait encore à cause de lui… Elle n'était au NCIS que depuis peu, finalement, mais elle avait rapidement compris que la brutale prise de congé de Tony était anormale. Elle s'inquiétait des secrets et des ennuis qui pouvaient se cacher derrière tout ça…

…

0OoO0 0OoO0

La semaine passa.

L'équipe faisait surtout de la paperasse, et Tony rattrappait le temps perdu avec Adam…

La routine quoi…

Arriva enfin, le lundi matin tant attendu…

0OoO0 0OoO0 0OoO0

_Ding_

Il était 8 heures tapantes quand Tony arriva au bureau, souriant et décontracté, comme à son habitude. Il aurait pu arriver en retard, comme il le faisait souvent, ais il s'était dit que les questions risquaient déjç de fuser alors il ne fallait pas envennimer les choses.

Il pensait avec raison que Gibbs ne le questionnerait pas. Du moment qu'il allait bien et ne semblait pas avoir de problème, ça lui convenait. Il lui faisait confiance pour mener sa vie.

Bien sûr, il lui en voudrait un moment d'être parti comme ça, mais à part du boulot supplémentaire et quelques tapes sur l'arrière de la tête, l'incident serait clos.

Non, le problème risquait surtout de venir de Ziva, il sentait qu'elle ne le lacherait pas avant d'avoir eu des explications...

Tans pis pour elle.

Tony alla s'asseoir à son bureau. Seul Gibbs était là. Il le regardait, sans dire un mot, semblant examiner si il était blessé ou avait un problème.

Il ne s'était jamais vraiment attaché aux mortels, évitant la souffrance de les voir mourrir, mais lui, c'était différent. Il avait quelque chose.

Un mélange entre un père et un mentor. Tony aurait aimé qu'il soit immortel...

Tony décida de prendre les devant.

Il se dirigea vers lui, un gobelet à la main. Posant le café devant Gibbs, il s'assit devant lui, sans bouger.

Il était près à lui parler, du moins, autant qu'il le pouvait. Maintenant, c'était à Gibbs de savoir si oui ou non, il le voulait vraiment.

0OoO0

Il fut surpris en voyant son agent proposer une discussion sur les énènements. Il y avait bien eu des évènements similaires par le passé, mais il y avait eu comme un accord tacite entre eux de ne pas en parler.

Gibbs était tiraillé. D'un côté, il y avait Anthony Dinozzo, agent spécial du NCIS, compétent et au bras long, perpétuel dragueur, étalant les choses futiles de sa vie, telles que le cinéma ou ses romances, aux autres pour qu'ils abandonnent rapidemment l'idée de creuser plus loin. De l'autre, Tony, son ami, qui lui proposait de mettre cartes sur tables tant qu'ils étaient encore seuls...

Tentant, très tentant... Mais avait-il vraiment envie de savoir...

Semblant voir son dilemne, Tony répondit pour lui:

- Je vais bien Boss. Juste un problème important à régler.

Ne sachant trop quoi répondre, Gibbs se contenta de le regarder droit dans les yeux, puis de hocher la tête doucement.

Avant qu'un silence pesant ne s'installe, le ding de l'ascenseur se fit entendre. McGee venait d'arriver. Puis se fut le tour de Ziva.

Gibbs regarda son agent sourire, taquiner et envoyer Ziva sur les roses. Tout était revenu comme avant, pourtant, cette fois-ci, il avait comme un mauvais pressentiment.

Et il faut toujours se fier à son instinct...

0OoO0 0OoO0 0OoO0

0OoO0 0OoO0

0OoO0 0OoO0 0OoO0

Hello! Ca vous a plu ?

Je sais que j'ai mis du temps mais il y avait les partiels à réviser puis à passer... Croisons les doigts!

Je sais que ce chapitre est moyen, mais il va me servir de transition pour la suite. Pour répondre au peu de reviews que j'ai eu, je suis contente que la fic vous plaise. J'ignore si Cassandra viendra jouer un rôle mais c'est fort possible.

En espérant avoir un peu plus d'encouragement, lol, un grand merci à _Nevevar, chtimigirl, lisou52, Cdidounne, Liena et Myrrdyn_ pour leurs reviews sur le ch. 2.

Gros bizous et à bientôt!


	4. Apocalypse

NCIS: N'importe quelle saison

NCIS: N'importe quelle saison, avec Ziva.

Highlander: Après les cavaliers de l'apocalypse et la mort de Kronos. Petit rappel des évènements:

Methos est le plus vieux des immortels. A l'âge de bronze, il a été l'un des 4 cavaliers de l'apocalypse avec le leader, Kronos, cruel et charismatique (il était son bras droit), Caspian, Hannibal Lecter fait office d'amateur à côté de lui, et Silas, simplet, adorateur des animaux et adepte de la hache. A notre époque, il a été forcé de les suivre à nouveau, mais il a limité les dégâts et programmé la mort de ses "frères".

Ai-je besoin de dire que rien n'est à moi?

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Les quelques jours qui suivirent furent relativement tranquilles. Lasse de ne pas obtenir de réponse satisfaisante, Ziva avait enfin cessé d'harceler son collègue, et les affaires ne se bousculaient pas.

Jen aussi le laissait tranquille. Ca, en revanche, c'était étrange.

Elle qui insistait pour être au courant de tout ne pouvait pas laisser tomber l'affaire sans que cela ne cache quelque chose.

Ainsi, dès le premier soir, Tony était sur ses gardes et avait remarqué qu'il était suivi…

La question était depuis quand ?

Mais il n'était pas trop inquiet, la seule chose éventuellement compromettante de ces derniers jours était sa passe d'arme avec Methos. Ca pouvait surprendre, certes, mais il n'y avait pas eu mort d'homme pour une fois…

Rien de grave en somme. Il s'était déjà vanté de ses dons d'escrimeurs dans le passé, et dans le pire des cas, elle lui en aurait sûrement déjà parlé…

Il rentra alors chez lui, en essayant de ne plus y faire attention, et en priant de ne rencontrer aucun adversaire… Bien sûr, il aurait facilement pu s'en débarrasser, mais la connaissance est un atout et il pourrait très bien avoir à s'en servir par la suite.

Une semaine passa tranquillement, puis deux, puis trois…

Un jour, tout bascula…

Il était tranquillement assis à son bureau, au NCIS, en pleine recherche pour une enquète. Il s'agissait d'un lieutenant de Marine qui avait été retrouvé poignardé dans une ruelle abandonnée.

Il consultait les antécédents de la femme du lieutenant, quand son téléphone fixe sonna.

- Dinozzo

- Tony ? C'est Connor.

- Connor ! Ca fait un bail, dis moi !

- On a un problème…

Tony redevint sérieux.

- Tes ennuis ont un nom, je suppose…

L'équipe releva la tête.

- On l'ignore encore…

- Connor, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

En entendant ce ton, Connor sut immédiatement qu'il parlait à son mentor, et qu'il les aiderait.

- Le sanctuaire a été détruit.

Tony accusa difficilement le choc. Il pâlit considérablement, et se retourna, dos à ses collègues...

- Est-ce que… Il y a des survivants ? murmura t-il, inquiet.

- Aucun… mais il y a plus grave…

Tony eut un rire nerveux.

- Et qu'est-ce qui pourrait rivaliser avec ça ?

- …

- Connor !

Cette fois Tony était furieux. Paniqué, mais furieux. Il avait toujours eu horreur que les gens tournent autour du pot.

- Je… Les pierres ont été volées…

Cette fois, Tony ne put retenir ses émotions et s'énerva :

- Elles étaient sensées être protégées ! …Et Pourquoi je ne l'apprend que maintenant ?

Ces deux pierres étaient d'un danger très grand pour les immortels.

Celle qui conférait l'invincibilité avait déjà été découverte par le passé, mais celles-ci…

L'une d'elle était sensée pouvoir ressusciter un mort, malgré le quickenning… Pour lui ce n'était qu'une légende… mais il avait appris à se méfier de la magie…

L'autre, en revanche, était bien réelle, elle contenait une sorte de poudre, qui, mélagée à de l'eau donnait un sérum, qui, une fois injecté, affablissait considérablement un immortel, au point de bloquer sa régénération.

Un horrible souvenir lui revint en mémoire…

**FLASH BACK**

_1789, France_

La Révolution était en marche, et quelqu'un avait profité de ce chaos, pour assommer le Capitaine qu'il était à l'époque…

Il s'était retrouvé dans une grotte sombre.

Il entendait vaguement des bruits autour de lui, mais surtout, il ressentait une douleur aigu au niveau de la gorge. Lorsqu'il repris totalement ses esprits, il se rendit compte que ses mains et pieds étaient liés. Un homme l'enserrait et avait enfoncé une aiguille dans une veine de cou. Visiblement, il n'avait pas encore injecté la substance. Il regarda autour de lui et vit son ancien élève, Connor McLeod braquant une arme vers eux. Il avait peur… Pourquoi avait-il peur ?

J'entendit vaguement l'homme lui dire qu'il allait me regarder mourir, pour qu'il puisse souffrir comme lui avait souffert lorsqu'il avait tué sa femme, immortelle.

Je me demandait vaguement pourquoi Connor avait peur d'une seringue, elle ne me ferait rien. Puis finalement, j'en vint à me demander pourquoi cet homme, sachant que je ne mourrais que par décapitation pensait que sa menace avait son importance…

Semblant comprendre mes interrogations, mon agresseur rit. Un rire un peu fou…

- Vous vous demandez ce qu'il y a dans cette seringue ?

- …

- C'est quelque chose qui vous perdra. Quelque chose qui vous détruira lentement, vous, puis votre sale engeance… J'aimais ma femme et vous me l'avez prise… Vous paierez tous.

Je me demandait ce qu'il voulait dire… Je regardait à nouveau Connor… A travers sa peur, je compris avec horreur ce qu'il y avait dans cette seringue.

C'était le sérum de la pierre de Lune… Celui qui rendait un immortel mortel. Bloquant à jamais sa régénération, mais conservant le quickenning.

Si il lui injectait ce sérum, il risquait de perdre sa vie dès son premier combat, même contre un jeunot… Sa force se transmettrait, mais il n'y aurait plus accès…

Tenant toujours la seringue plantée dans ma veine, il montra une pierre jaune translucide…

- Laissez-moi partir ! exigea t-il à Connor, ou il mourra comme les autres…

Les autres ? Ohhhh… Un sérial killer…

Reprenons, Connor a visiblement tué sa femme ; il est entré, on ne sait comment, en possession de la pierre de Lune, et s'en est servi pour exterminer certains des notres afin de se venger de Connor ; aujourd'hui, c'est mon tour… Et apparemment, c'était la première fois que Connor arrivait à temps…

Ce type était fou, s'il partait, il recommencerait…

Il fallait l'arrêter, maintenant, quoi qu'il en coûte…

- Tire Connor !

- Non ! Si vous faite ça, votre ami recevra sa dose, menaça t'il

Pour appuyer ses dires, il raffermit sa prise sur la seringue. Je me tendis.

Mais je ne pouvais pas laisser faire ça.

- Tire Connor !

Je le vis hésiter ! J'hurlais :

- TIRE !!

Et le coup parti. Je senti la balle me traverser pour finir sa course dans le corps de l'autre fou…

Je m'effondrait par terre en hurlant. Dans ma chute, la seringue avait heurtée le sol. Je senti un peu du liquide se répandre en moi. J'avais l'impression que de la lave en fusion parcourait mes veines.

Je ne sentis pas Connor arriver en courant, me soulever la tête et oter la seringue à moitié vide de mon cou…

Ce jour, ma vie changea…

Je n'avais pas reçu suffisamment de sérum pour que ma force et les capacités que j'avais acquises me soient ôtées, mais je ne régénérais plus.

Je guérissais comme les mortels. Seuls l'abscence de battements de mon cœur pouvait déclencher la régenération…

Depuis ce jour, je travaillais encore plus dur pour être meilleur escrimeur. Je ne pouvait plus me permettre d'être blessé au cours d'un combat… Cela signerait ma mort…

**FIN FLASH BACK**

- ... Tony ?

- Je… J'te rappellerai…

Trop secoué par ses nouvelles, je ne me souciais pas des regards inquiets de mes collègues.

Il y a une heure encore, tout allait bien et maintenant…

L'heure de l'ultime combat était-elle venue ?

0OoO0 0OoO0 0OoO0

0OoO0 0OoO0

0OoO0 0OoO0 0OoO0

Deux chapitres en deux jours !

... Je vous gâte trop! lol

Mais ne vous y habituez pas, c'était exceptionnel, et pour me faire pardonner de vous avoir fait trop attendre pour le chapitre 3.

Ceci dit, je suis vraiment déçue de recevoir si peu de reviews... Je me dis que ça ne doit pas vous intéresser tant que ça... Si ça continue, je ne posterai pas la suite, mais je l'enverrai quand même à mes revieweurs ( Je ne vais pas les punir à cause des autres). Ca n'a rien d'un chantage, c'est juste que tout auteur a besoin d'encouragement... Ecrivez vous aussi, vous verrez.

Sur une note plus positive, c'est les vacances !!

Ciao!


	5. Jeux de scène

NCIS: N'importe quelle saison

NCIS: N'importe quelle saison, avec Ziva.

Highlander: Après les cavaliers de l'apocalypse et la mort de Kronos. Petit rappel des évènements:

Methos est le plus vieux des immortels. A l'âge de bronze, il a été l'un des 4 cavaliers de l'apocalypse avec le leader, Kronos, cruel et charismatique (il était son bras droit), Caspian, Hannibal Lecter fait office d'amateur à côté de lui, et Silas, simplet, adorateur des animaux et adepte de la hache. A notre époque, il a été forcé de les suivre à nouveau, mais il a limité les dégâts et programmé la mort de ses "frères".

Ai-je besoin de dire que rien n'est à moi?

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Gibbs était inquiet pour son agent.

Tony était très secret et il respectait ça. Toutefois, il semblait sous le choc depuis ce coup de téléphone, et s'il y a une chose que Gibbs détestait, c'était de rester là sans rien faire quand l'un de ses hommes avait des ennuis.

Le soir venu, Tony était pressé de partir. Il avait l'impression d'étouffer...

Il voulait voir Methos, ceci dit, il ne rentra pas tout de suite à l'appartement.

Il avait besoin de prendre l'air, de s'isoler un instant. De toute façon, Methos était sûrement déjà au courant. Il avait presque autant de contacts que lui.

Il allait faire un dernier tour puis rentrerait…

_Appartement d'Anthony Dinozzo_

Ziva en avait marre d'attendre. S'inquiéter pour Tony était devenu une habitude ses derniers temps, et s'était plus que frustrant.

Au travail, il évitait toutes ses questions. En revanche, si Tony était sur son terrain, il se sentirait plus confiant et elle pourrait enfin le cuisiner…

C'est pourquoi, ce soir, elle partit légèrement après Tony et se rendit chez lui.

Arrivée devant sa porte, elle se demanda si c'était une bonne idée. Décidant qu'elle allait devenir folle sinon, elle sonna.

Une fois.

Deux fois.

Trois fois.

Il était sûrement chez une de ses conquètes… Elle se retourna pour partir mais la porte s'ouvrit.

Oh…

Devant elle se trouvait un homme, qui n'était pas Tony, habillé en tout et pour tout d'une serviette autour des hanches, les cheveux encore humides…

- Mademoiselle ?

Sortant de sa contemplation, Ziva se demanda brièvement si Tony avait viré sa cutie…

Voyant que il n'était pas là, elle ne resta pas. Au moins, elle n'était pas venue pour rien, ce gars était vraiment pas mal…

O0o0O

La nuit tombée, Tony revint chez lui.

Sans grande surprise, Methos était allongé devant un film, une bière à la main…

Sans un mot, il poussa les jambes de son ami du sofa et s'assit à côté de lui.

- Tu sais ?

C'était plus une déclaration qu'une question.

Il soupira.

- Oui.

Depuis qu'il avait tourné le dos à Kronos, Caspian et Silas, Methos s'était en quelque sorte retiré du monde des immortels, se contentant de tuer ceux qui l'agressaient…

Légitime défense.

Un moyen de se racheter, je suppose.

- L'un de nous a trahi…

- En fait, c'est plus compliqué que ça…

Surpris, Tony se tourna vers lui.

- … Tu as entendu parler de James Horton ?

- Des renégats ? …pourquoi ?

- Ca, on l'ignore encore…

- Tu es un guetteur, tu y as accès…

- Non, je n'ai pas eu accès à ces info, c'est Joe, tu sais, mon ami guetteur, qui m'en a parlé.

Tony fronça les sourcils.

- Ils se méfient de toi ?

Methos soupira.

- Difficile à dire. D'un côté, je suis aux archives mais de l'autre…

- Ils te soupçonnent.

- Non, pour eux, il est impensable qu'un immortel ai pu entrer dans leur société secrète, mais ils doivent savoir que je cache quelque chose…

- …

- …

- Soit prudent.

0OoO0 0OoO0

_Au bureau du NCIS_

A peine arrivé, Tony pris les devant et alla affronter Ziva le premier :

- Je savais que tu ne résisterais pas longtemps à l'appel de mon corps, David ! sussura-t-il.

- J… Je voulais simplement rendre visite à un collègue de travail Dinozzo, s'offusqua immédiatement Ziva

Elle engagea alors la conversation sur l'homme à moitié nu qu'elle avait trouvé chez lui…

Gibbs regarda avec une pointe d'admiration et de l'amusement, Tony détourner l'attention de Ziva.

C'était ça Tony, il pouvait faire oublier à quelqu'un les questions importantes pour le faire se concentrer sur des broutilles, jusqu'à épuisement et abandon d'aborder le sujet principal… Du grand Dinozzo.

Les jours passèrent. Puis un jour, l'équipe arrêta une femme qui avait découvert que son mari la trompait. Cette femme avait gardé le silence puis avait fait anonymement de la vie de son époux un enfer, avant de le tuer.

C'était McGee qui l'interrogeait.

Derrière la vitre, ce que Tony compris lui arracha un frisson qui ne passa pas inaperçu…

C'était tordu certes, mais c'était possible… Et puis les renégats étaient tordus…

Jenny l'avait fait suivre et si Methos l'avait retrouvé, c'est qu'il avait un guetteur… Et il ne l'avait pas vu…

Si un guetteur les avaient suivi, lui et Methos, jusqu'à l'entrepôt... Ils savaient que Adam Pierson était non seulement un immortel, mais il était assez agé pour savoir se battre de cette façon… Ils avaient peut être même découvert son nom.

Si des renégats savaient qu'un immortel les avaient infiltré, ça aurait pu être le détonateur… Et surtout ça expliquerait la destruction du sanctuaire et le vol de la pierre de Lune…

Mais ca voulait aussi dire que Adam était en danger…

Tony sortit précipitemment de la salle d'observation, puis composa son numéro de fixe.

_Le numéro que vous demandez n'est pas attribué…_

- Quoi ?

- Un problème Dinozzo ?

A peine surpris, Tony se retourna pour faire face à son boss.

- Le numéro de mon téléphone fixe n'est plus attribué...

- ... parce que vous n'avez plus de fixe.

Tony se retourna brusquement vers la nouvelle arrivante, sa voix devenant soupçonneuse.

- Pourquoi je n'aurais plus de fixe Directeur ?

- On vient de m'apprendre que votre appartement a pris feu... L'incendie serait d'origine accidentelle.

- ... Il y a une victime?

Jenny haussa un sourcil, une?

- Non aucune. En revanche, votre appartement est devenu inhabitable...

- Ton sexy colocataire aura oublier de débrancher le grille pain.

Tony se força à sourire.

- Oui, sûrement...

Cen'était pas Methos le responsable mais eux... Et ils avaient peut être Adam...

0OoO0 0OoO0

0OoO0 0OoO0 0OoO0

Whao! 11 reviews pour le dernier chapitre, c'est un records!

J'espère réellement que ça va continuer, lol.

Concernant ce chapitre, les réponses commencent à arriver, mais je vous garanti encore quelques surprises pour la suite.

Un indice ?

Oh, je ne sais pas...

...

Bon d'accord, un indice. Si quelqu'un trouve la surprise qui va avec l'indice, je posterai deux chapitres à la fois! Attention, une seule suggestion par personne!

Indice: Cela concerne Kronos. (relisez bien la fic et vous pourrez deviner)


	6. Pierre de Lune

NCIS: N'importe quelle saison

NCIS: N'importe quelle saison, avec Ziva.

Highlander: Après les cavaliers de l'apocalypse et la mort de Kronos. Petit rappel des évènements:

Methos est le plus vieux des immortels. A l'âge de bronze, il a été l'un des 4 cavaliers de l'apocalypse avec le leader, Kronos, cruel et charismatique (il était son bras droit), Caspian, Hannibal Lecter fait office d'amateur à côté de lui, et Silas, simplet, adorateur des animaux et adepte de la hache. A notre époque, il a été forcé de les suivre à nouveau, mais il a limité les dégâts et programmé la mort de ses "frères".

Ai-je besoin de dire que rien n'est à moi?

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Connor était arrivé en ville depuis quelques jours, et hébergeait Tony suite à l'incendie de son appartement. Il se sentait mal pour lui.

Il ne savait que trop bien, l'effet que ça faisait de perdre un proche, ou pire, ne pas savoir…

Depuis que Adam avait disparu, son ancien mentor n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Il avait rapidement compris que lui et Adam étaient très proche, et avaient sûrement été plus proche encore pendant une période… Après tout, ils avaient entre autre traversé l'Antiquité ensemble… Bref, il allait mal et refusait d'aborder le sujet.

Leur plus grande surprise vint quatre jours après sa disparition. Il était tard. Connor et Tony étaient encore au téléphone, essayant de comprendre ce qui ne tournait plus rond dans le monde des immortels, ces derniers temps.

Soudain, ils se tendirent tous les deux, raccrochèrent brusquement, et prirent leurs épées à la main.

Connor ouvrit brusquement la porte, méfiant.

Et il se figea.

- Je peux entrer ou tu compte me tuer Connor ? demanda l'homme en souriant, apparement ravi de son petit effet.

Mécaniquement, Connor s'écarta pour laisser rentrer son visiteur.

- Tony, salua-t-il.

- … Darius ?

Méfiant, Tony releva son épée, prêt à se défendre. Il avait déjà entendu parler d'une force noire, capable de prendre n'importe quelle apparence… Et puis, il y avait la chirurgie esthétique aussi…

- Je comprend votre méfiance, mais c'est bien moi.

- Darius est mort.

- Je l'étais.

Voyant l'incertitude sur le visage de ses vieux amis, il s'assit et s'expliqua.

- Vous connaissez les derniers évènement, non ?

Leurs visages sombres parlèrent pour eux.

- La pierre de lune et la pierre philosophale ont été volées. Cassandra s'est servie de cette dernière, pour me ramener à la vie, malgré le quickenning… Posez-moi des questions, n'importe lesquelles ! suggera-t-il.

Ce fut Tony, qui, après quelques hésitations, pris la parole :

- Kronos…

Darius se retourna vers Connor, puis fixa Tony :

- Tu peux répondre devant lui.

Sans entrer dans les détails, Connor savait que son ancien maître n'avait pas toujours été un saint.

- Ton premier et unique maître. Vous avez tués côtes à côtes pendant quelques siècles, avant que tu ne prenne conscience de tes actes et que tu le quitte… Tu l'aimes au moins au tant que tu le hais… ajouta-t-il.

- Je croyais que les prêtres n'étaient pas censés juger les confessions qui leurs sont faites… Je ne l'aime pas.

Connor était surpris, mais voyant que l'épée de Tony s'était baissé, il en fit de même, ce devait être la bonne réponse. Darius ajouta :

- Il a pourtant fait de toi ce que tu est, lui et Iris… Malgré tout, tu lui doit énormément et je sais que tu t'en veux de l'avoir abandonné.

Tony ne répondit pas, il regarda Connor. Celui-ci ne semblait ni blessé, ni horrifié ou quoique ce soit d'autre, alors il préféra changer de sujet.

- Qui t'as ramené ?

Darius soupira. Trois millénaires plus tard, Tony n'était toujours pas prêt à reconnaître la relation qu'il avait eut avec Kronos. La suite serait difficile pour lui…

- Cassandra. Au vue des évènement, elle voulait connaître certaines choses que j'avais découvertes dans le passé. Elle m'a ramené.

- Quelles choses ?

- Rien d'utile au vue de la situation. Le problème est que tout à un prix, surtout la magie… Soit elle ignorait la légende, mais j'en doute, soit elle l'a ignorée.

Perdu, Connor demanda :

- La légende ?

Tony prit la parole :

- Par vie ramenée, l'ennemi sera autant de fois plus fort.

- … Ce qui signifie ?

- A toi de nous le dire Darius, répondit simplement Tony.

- Je suis mort une fois par conséquent, il s'agit de ma seconde vie. Puisque j'œuvre pour le bien, un immortel décédé oeuvrant pour le mal et deux fois plus fort que moi a lui aussi ressuscité.

Darius regarda Tony qui se tendit instantanément, en se demandant quelle tuile allait encore lui tomber dessus.

- Kronos est en vie… et il est ici.

Alors qu'ils s'attendaient à devoir réconforter son vieil ami, la réaction de Tony les surprit tous les deux.

Dans un premier temps, son visage se décomposa, puis il devint… menaçant.

Tony se mit dans une colère qu'aucun d'eux n'avait connue et n'aurait plus jamais envie de connaître. Il cassa tout ce qui lui passait sous la main. Lorsque tout fut brisé, il s'attaqua aux murs. Ses points frappaient si fort, que ses phalanges se mirent à saigner de plus en plus.

Lorsque la douleur devint trop forte, il s'arrêta, puis se laissa glisser le long du mur, la tête entre ses bras.

Cassandra était folle.

Il l'avait toujours su, mais, là, c'était plus fort que tout.

Il avait toujours douté de la magie. A ses yeux, c'était plus une malédiction qu'autre chose. Il y avait toujours des conséquences. Par exemple, les sortilèges d'attaques, qui affaiblissait l'ennemi mais fatiguait encore plus le lanceur… Chose peu souhaitable lors d'un combat…

En l'occurrence, Cassandra avait voulu jouer avec la vie.

S'en était trop… D'abord Methos qui disparaissait, peut être mort, et maintenant, Kronos qui réapparaissait…

Il n'en pouvait plus. Les larmes ne coulèrent pas, mais ses yeux brillaient étrangement.

0OoO0

Les jours qui suivirent, Tony était à fleur de peau.

Gibbs voyait les cernes se creuser sous ses yeux, sans pouvoir agir. Il avait également vu le sang séché sur ses phalanges, mais la seule réponse obtenue était une rencontre avec un mur… Il avait bien haussé un sourcil, mais Tony avait semblé honnête.

Il avait appris que Tony avait hébergé un ami, très proche apparemment, et que celui-ci était porté disparu depuis l'incendie.

Ils n'avaient pas le droit d'enquêter officiellement, cependant, dans ce genre d'affaire, il aurait d'abord pensé que le soi-disant ami avait mis accidentellement ou nom le feu à l'appartement et s'était enfuit.

Ceci dit, il s'agissait de Tony. Et depuis qu'il le connaissait, Jethro avait appris qu'il ne faisait jamais, mais alors jamais rien comme les autres. Même sa façon d'enquêter était hors norme… mais très efficace, il fallait le reconnaître…

Peut être que l'incendie n'était pas accidentel, et que son ami ne s'était pas enfuit en fin de compte…

Tony avait refusé de se réfugier chez lui et lui avait donné l'adresse de l'appartement d'un ami qui l'hébergeait. Connor McLéod.

Gibbs soupçonnait que ce Connor connaissait la vie dont Tony les gardait à l'écart.

**0OoO0 0OoO0**

Dix jours…

Cela faisait maintenant dix jours.

Aucune nouvelle d'Adam...

Ceci dit, ce fut un très mauvais jour pour tout le monde.

Il était huit heures, Tony était arrivé au travail, comme d'habitude. La journée avait commencée tranquillement, aucune enquête.

A midi, Tony fut envoyé chercher la nourriture. Le problème, c'est qu'il n'en revint pas…

Une heure plus tard, il rentrait, à pied, au NCIS avec la nourriture. Mais il ne passa pas la porte.

Le vigile, en train de déguster un sandwich, vit revenir l'agent Dinozzo. Il était à quelques mètres, mais trois hommes surgirent d'une camionnette.

Ils lui ont tiré dessus avec une arme électrique. La décharge le mit à terre sur le champs, tremblant. Le vigile se leva, mais tout se passa trop vite. Les hommes le chargèrent rapidement dans le véhicule et partirent à toute vitesse.

Il n'avait même pas pu tirer, avec tout ce monde…

Il appela des renforts, pour éloigner les civils de la scène de l'enlèvement, et un autre vigile pour le remplacer, et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur, nerveux.

Ziva discutait tranquillement avec McGee, quand elle vit arriver un vigile. Elle n'y fit pas attention dans un premier temps. Il demanda à voir Gibbs.

Gibbs qui justement arriva du labo, et le salua.

Voyant son trouble, Gibbs s'arrêta devant lui, attendant qu'il parle.

- L'agent spécial Dinozzo vient d'être enlevé devant le bâtiment, Monsieur.

**0OoO0 0OoO0 0OoO0**

Tony sortit du restaurant avec un paquet sous le bras. Puis il pris la route, en direction du bureau du NCIS. Pris d'un pressentiment, il s'arrêta quelques instants et regarda autour de lui.

Personne…

Il reprit alors sa route, méfiant. Ses intuitions ne le trompaient jamais… sauf peut être concernant les femmes.

Il se savait suivi. La question était de savoir s'il s'agissait des renégats ou de Kronos.

L'envie de retrouver Adam, ou au moins de savoir ce sui lui était arrivé se fit plus forte que la prudence. Au coin d'une rue, à l'abri des regards, il prit discrètement un stylo et marqua rapidement quelque chose à l'intérieur du sachet contenant les sandwichs.

Il continua ensuite sa route comme si de rien n'était. Arrivé devant le bâtiment fédéral, il remarqua immédiatement la camionnette noire garée sur le côté. Il entendit les portes s'ouvrir et se prit une importante décharge dans le dos, qui le mit KO.

Il se demanda vaguement s'il ne faisait pas une erreur avant que tout ne devienne noir.

**0OoO0 0OoO0 0OoO0**

Gibbs se senti pâlir lorsqu'il appris l'enlèvement. Sans plus réfléchir, il descendit les escaliers jusque dans la rue, ne prenant pas le temps d'attendre l'ascenseur…

Arrivé en bas, il s'arrêta pour regarder la foule s'agglutiner contre les barrières, comme si elle attendait quelque chose. Mais le spectacle était terminé… Tony n'était plus là.

Il entendit vaguement ses équipiers arriver derrière lui.

Il inspecta les lieus et vit les agents regroupés autour des marques de pneus laissées par le dérapage de la camionnette. Il aperçu alors le sachet de hamburger qui traînait négligemment par terre. La dernière chose qu'avait tenu Tony. Il remit les hamburgers qui étaient tombés dans le sachet et…

Ohh…

Il remarqua tout de suite les quelques mots griffonnés sur la partie intérieure. C'était l'écriture de Tony.

_Prévient Connor _

_Darius_

Alors là, il n'aimait vraiment pas la tournure que prenait l'affaire. L'écriture était tout à fait lisible. Tony savait qu'il se ferait enlevé. Ca n'avait aucun sens.

Connor. Sûrement Connor McLéod, son colocataire. Mais Darius ? Ca il ne savait pas.

Gibbs s'était toujours fié à son instinct et cette fois-ci, son instinct lui disait que cet enlèvement était lié à la vie qu'il leur cachait.

Il avait essayé de lui en parler, une fois. Il aurait du saisir l'occasion…

Suivant cet instinct, il prit avec lui l'emballage, aboya des ordres à droite et à gauche et remonta dans son bureau pour prendre la nouvelle adresse de Dinozzo, jetant au passage, les hamburgers à la poubelle. Il monta alors dans sa voiture.

_Appartement de Connor McLéod_

Connor était en train d'examiner les balles faites à partir de la pierre de Lune, que Cassandra lui avait fournit. Une façon pour elle de s'excuser. Elles étaient pour Tony, persuader qu'il finirait par croiser Kronos un jour où l'autre.

On frappa à la porte. Ce n'était pas un immortel. Il cacha les balles puis alla ouvrir.

Devant lui, se trouvait un homme, la cinquantaine, les tempes grisonnantes et le visage fermé…

Connais pas.

- Je peux vous aider ?

- Je l'espère, oui. Anthony Dinozzo habite bien ici ?

- Il travaille à cette heure, il ne sera là que ce soir, Monsieur ?

- Agent spécial Gibbs, je suis son patron.

Connor se tendit légèrement, ce n'était pas bon signe.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Je peux entrer ?

Sans un mot, il s'écarta. Gibbs entra et il referma la porte.

- L'agent Dinozzo vient d'être enlevé.

Gibbs regarda avec intérêt son visage se décomposer. Cet homme savait.

Connor aurait de loin préféré qu'on lui annonce sa mort… D'abord Methos, ensuite Tony… Il n'en pouvait plus de perdre les personnes qu'il aimait les unes après les autres. Pas son mentor, pas alors qu'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Il regarda l'homme qui lui faisait face et se demanda ce qu'il savait pour se trouver ici, en personne.

- Asseyez-vous…

- Est-ce que Tony avait des ennuis ? demanda-t-il innocemment.

Mais Connor avait vécu trop longtemps pour être dupe. Il savait par Tony que Gibbs était intelligent et fiable, alors il alla droit au but.

- Que savez-vous ?

- … Pas autant que je le voudrais. Admis Gibbs, toutefois satisfait de l'initiative de son interlocuteur quant à la tournure de la conversation.

- Alors pourquoi êtes-vous venu me voir personnellement et seul ?

- Parce que je sais qu'il y a quelque chose… Et parce que Tony me l'a demandé.

- Pardon ?

- Que signifie Darius ?

Le visage de Connor devint méfiant. Gibbs crut bon de lui montrer le sachet, tout en disséquant ses réactions.

_Prévient Connor_

_Darius_

Tony savait… La question était, renégats ou Koren ?

Quoiqu'il en soit, il avait raison, il devait voir Darius.

Connor se leva, pris ses affaires et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Suivez-moi !

- Où ?

- … Voir Darius !

- …

0OoO0 0OoO0 0OoO0

_Locaux du NCIS_

Ziva n'arrêtait pas de tourner en rond. Abby et McGee examinaient les vidéos surveillances.

Le fait de voir Tony se faire électrocuter puis jeter dans une camionnette rendait Abby hystérique, elle était intenable et ne promettait que mort lente et douloureuse à ces types. Tim en était parfois un peu effrayé.

Ziva craqua enfin.

- Est-ce que quelqu'un peut me dire ce qu'il se passe ici ? Tony est enlevé, Gibbs disparaît… Qu'est ce qui ne tourne pas en rond ?

- Ne tourne pas rond, Ziva… corrigea Tim.

- Peut importe !

- Gibbs n'abandonnerait pas Tony ! s'insurgea Abby.

- Alors où est-il ?

- …

- …

Ignorante, Abby se concentra sur la bande vidéo, là où elle saurait obtenir des réponses…

0OoO0 0OoO0

Gibbs se gara devant une Eglise, puis suivi Connor à l'intérieur.

Ils y trouvèrent un prêtre. Connor s'avança vers lui et le salua. Ne lui laissant pas le temps de parler au prêtre, Gibbs le rejoignit.

Darius les regarda l'un après l'autre.

Connor lui raconta l'enlèvement et le message de Tony…

Et merde… Oui, il était prêtre, mais comme il n'était pas croyant pour autant, il se permettait de jurer quand la situation l'exigeait, et c'était le cas.

Il regarda étrangement le mortel qui accompagnait Connor, et interrogea muettement se dernier.

- Il ne sait pas, répondit Connor.

- Je veux retrouver Tony, peut importe ce que vous cachez tous les trois. Coupa fermement Gibbs.

- Nous le voulons aussi agent Gibbs, toutefois, si vous n'êtes pas au courant…

Darius interrompit Connor.

- Avez-vous assisté à l'enlèvement ?

- Nous avons un témoin et la scène a du être filmée par les caméras de surveillances.

- Etaient-ils tatoués au poignet droit ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour savoir qui l'a kidnappé… et si on doit ou non vous tenir éloigné de ça ?

Gibbs attrapa son téléphone et composa le numéro d'Abby.

- Gibbs ! Où est-ce que tu es ? Ziva et McGee sont en train de devenir dingues et je…

- Du nouveau ?

- Pas vraiment, mais tu ne vas pas t'en tirer comme ça…

- Est-ce que tu peux voir si les kidnappeurs ont un tatouage à l'intérieur du poignet droit ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Abby !

- Désolé… Attends…

- …

- …

- Abby !

- … Je ne peux voir que deux poignets droits dégagés, aucun tatouage. Qu'est-ce que...

Mais Gibbs avait déjà raccroché.

- Pas de tatouages.

Connor et Darius se regardèrent.

Tony était entre les mains de Kronos…

0OoO0 0OoO0

0OoO0 0OoO0 0OoO0

Chose promise, chose dûe!

Et deux chapitres en un, deux!

Ceci dit, la fin est proche mes amis, lol. Je pars en vacances à Argeles bientôt alors je ne publierai pas immédiatement la suite... mais vos reviews sont les bienvenues !!

Oui, je sais, j'en réclame tout le temps, mais si vous saviez comme c'est agréable pour un auteur de lire si les gens ont aimés, pourquoi, ce qu'ils attendent...

Bref, A +

Ciao!


	7. Un monde qui s'effondre

NCIS: N'importe quelle saison, avec Ziva.

Highlander: Après les cavaliers de l'apocalypse et la mort de Kronos. Petit rappel des évènements:

Methos est le plus vieux des immortels. A l'âge de bronze, il a été l'un des 4 cavaliers de l'apocalypse avec le leader, Kronos, cruel et charismatique (il était son bras droit), Caspian, Hannibal Lecter fait office d'amateur à côté de lui, et Silas, simplet, adorateur des animaux et adepte de la hache. A notre époque, il a été forcé de les suivre à nouveau, mais il a limité les dégâts et programmé la mort de ses "frères".

Ai-je besoin de dire que rien n'est à moi?

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Quand Tony se réveilla, il était allongé sur un sol dur et froid, sans doute du béton. Il grimaça en sentant ses muscles endoloris et regretta une fois encore de ne plus régénérer comme avant…

Il regarda autour de lui, sans trop bougé. C'était très sombre, mais la pièce était grande et il n'était pas attaché.

…

Pourquoi n'était-il pas attaché ?

Il n'eut toutefois pas le loisir de pousser plus loin ses réflexions, une voix se fit entendre de derrière lui.

- Réveillé ?

Tony se figea… Il reconnaîtrait cette voix n'importe où…

0OoO0 0OoO0 0OoO0

- _Pas de tatouage._

Connor et Darius se regardèrent anxieux.

- Restez en dehors de ça ! Déclara froidement Connor

- C'est mal me connaître, mon co-équipier s'est fait enlever, répliqua Gibbs furieux.

- Vous ignorez où vous mettez les pieds !

- Alors dites le moi !!

Le portable de Connor se mit sonner mais aucun des deux hommes ne voulait baisser les yeux.

De vrai gamins s'exaspéra Darius. Voyant que Connor ne bougeait pas, il lui prit son portablen dans la poche intérieure de sa veste.

- Darius

0OoO0 0OoO0 0OoO0

- …

- Ca va mieux ? Comment tu te sens ?

- … Comment je me sens ? Surpris ! En colère aussi, et accessoirement, j'ai mal partout, et toi ?

L'homme se contenta de sourire.

- C'est toi qui m'a enlevé ?

- Nan, j'ai plus de classe que ça ! C'était très mal organisé…

- Je ne comprend plus rien, t'as intérêt d'avoir une bonne explication !

- A quel propos exactement ?

- Methos ! menaça Tony

Ledit Methos, car c'était bien lui, soupira, s'assit par terre, au côté de son ami, puis commença son récit.

- Lorsque Kronos, Caspian et Silas sont mort, je suis parti à ta recherche. D'abord en Europe, puis comme je ne te trouvais pas, j'ai demandé à Joe de te retrouver en faisant jouer ses contacts dans les autres continents…

- Tu m'as déjà dit tout ça… Où est-ce que tu veux en venir ?

Methos soupira, exaspéré.

- Si tu ne m'avais pas coupé, tu le saurais déjà.

- …

- …

- Bon d'accord… Désolé, ça te va ?

Methos lui fit un grand sourire, Tony leva les yeux au ciel.

- Donc, je t'ai retrouvé. Le problème c'est que certains guetteurs me soupçonnaient de leur cacher des choses, quand j'ai posé des questions sur toi, ils ont apparemment décidés de me pister. Ca les a mener jusqu'à toi. Bien sûr, ils savaient que tu était l'un des notres mais pas qui. Désolé pour ça. Ceci dit, l'un d'eux nous a suivi jusqu'à l'entrepot et là…

- Ils ont compris qu'un immortel les avait infiltré… et surement que tu était Methos si ils ont vu le combat… Un plus jeune que moi n'aurait pas tenu…, termina Tony.

- Oui… Ca leur a fait peur et ils veulent nous traquer. Ils ont commencé avec le sanctuaire. Après l'incendie, je leur ai échappé.

Voyant Tony ouvrir la bouche, il anticipa :

- Je ne pouvais pas te joindre ! Tous tes appels sont localisés, que ce soit ton portable comme le fixe à ton bureau. Tu est aussi surveillé et il me cherchent. Quand tu as été enlevé, je suis intervenu. En revanche, j'ignore comment ils ont mis la main sur les pierres. Elles étaient protégées et cachées…

- Parce que ce n'est pas eux.

Methos releva la tête.

- Qui alors ?

- Cassandra.

- … Pourquoi elle ferait ça ?

- Pour ramener Darius à la vie… et comme elle a pu trouver la pierre de vie, elle a estimé que la pierre de lune n'était pas assez sécurisée et l'a prise aussi.

- … Darius est en vie ?

- Il n'est pas le seul…

Methos se redressa.

- Rallonge-toi.

- Tony…

- …

- …

Tony souffla.

- La légende dit que « Par vie ramenée, l'ennemi…

- … sera autant de fois plus fort. » termina Methos, Dis-moi quelque chose que j'ignore.

- …

- Qui ?

- Kronos…

Sous le choc, Methos se laissa tombé au sol, sa tête cogna contre le béton…

- Ouch !

- Je t'avais dit de t'allonger…

- Il va me tuer…

- Il va _nous_ tuer.

- Il sais que tu est vivant ?

- Darius dit qu'il est ici, répondit simplement Tony.

- Et merde…

- Ouais.

- …

- …

0OoO0 0OoO0 0OoO0

- Darius ?

- Tony !

Les deux hommes tournèrent les yeux vers lui.

- T'as l'air surpris, j'en déduis que mon boss est passé te voir… Il est peut être toujours là ?

- Oui… Tu vas bien ?

- Ouais, je t'expliquerais. La bonne nouvelle, c'est que j'ai retrouvé Methos, la mauvaise c'est que mon portable est sûrement en train d'être localisé, vous aurez peu de temps pour venir, on se dirige vers un vieil entrepôt.

Tony lui donna la localisation de l'entrepôt en question.

- Dépêchez-vous, c'est pas à deux qu'on va les retenir. J'ai déjà appelé des vieux amis, c'est ce soir que ça se passe.

- On y sera.

- Passe-moi Gibbs s'il te plaît.

Darius s'exécuta.

- Dinozzo ?

- Hey boss ! Hem, je vais bien, je t'expliquerais. Ecoute, je ne sais pas ce qu'ils t'ont dit, mais...

- Plus de mais, Tony !

Il l'entendit soupirer…

- OK, Mets-moi sur haut-parleur…

Gibbs demanda à Connor.

- C'est fait.

- Il peut vous accompagner, c'est à vous de décider… Je vais devoir vous laisser. Mais, s'il te plaît boss, si tu viens, fait ce qu'ils te disent… et ne leur pose pas de questions.

Sur ce, Tony raccrocha.

Gibbs regarda les deux hommes. Ils semblèrent réticent à l'idée de l'emmener, aussi Gibbs ne les laissa pas réfléchir plus longtemps.

- Je viens avec vous !

Le visage de Connor se ferma, Darius, lui, soupira…

- Suivez-nous…

Il les conduisit à travers des passages dérobés, jusqu'à une petite pièce… Pièce où l'on pouvait voir des épées, sabres et couteaux s'étaler sur les murs, mais aussi des armes…

Gibbs recula d'un pas, et, par réflexe, posa sa main sur son arme.

- Vous n'êtes pas un prètre…

- Si… mais j'ai aussi un passé… Ajouta-t-il mystérieusement. Pas le moins du monde inquiet du fait qu'il soit prêt à sortir son arme.

- Je croyais que tu étais devenu pacifiste…

- Oui. Répondit Darius, mais là, c'est de la légitime défense.

- Tu en a beaucoup des cachettes dans ce genre ?

- On ne sait jamais ce qu'il peut arriver…

Connor haussa un sourcil, amusé.

- Dire qu'on a tous cru à ta reconversion, moi le premier.

Darius se contenta de sourire.

Aucuun des deux ne semblait se soucier du fait que Gibbs ait toujours sa main sur son arme. Il prit alors la parole.

- J'aimerais comprendre ce qu'il se passe.

- Si vous voulez venir, vous ne posez pas de question, rapella Darius.

Voyant qu'il allait s'énerver, Connor lui expliqua brièvement :

- De par sa naissance, Tony fait parti d'un groupe de personnes particulières, qui ont leurs propres rêgles entres elles. Il se trouve que des gens nous ont repérés et se sont mis en tête de nous tuer pour desz raisons stupides à mon humble avis. Ce sont eux qui ont brûlé l'appartement de Tony et tenté de l'enlever.

Bien que la dernière phrase ne soit pas tout à fait exacte, Darius ne releva pas, et laissa Connor continuer.

- Il nous a appelé de son portable sachant qu'il serait localisé. Ce soir, c'est notre vie que nous jouerons. Je suis contre le fait de vous y voir impliquer, ce n'est pas votre guerre… mais s'en est une, ne vous y trompez pas…

- Une secte ?

- Non, loin de là… sourit Darius.

- C'est tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir, le reste, c'est à Tony de vous en parler, s'il le veut.

Abasourdit, Gibbs avait du mal à croire que ce soit la vérité. Mais il s'en remettait à Tony. Et puis, une fois sur place, il aviserait…

Il regarda Connor et Darius prendre chacun une épée et une arme paralysante. Lorsqu'ils furent équipé, Connor lui tendit une arme.

- Il ne vaut mieux pas que vous ayez à vous servir de votre arme de service… Ils seront armés avec de vraies balles et n'hésiteront pas, alors si vous venez, prenez de quoi vous défendre.

Curieux quant au pourquoi d'une épée, il ne posa toutefois pas la question, pas vraiment certain de vouloir savoir.

Il se demanda vaguement dans quelle histoire il se mettait, suivant les deux hommes jusqu'à la voiture...

_Bon sang Tony ! Tu auras intérêt a tout m'expliquer cette fois._

0oOo0 0oOo0 0oOo0 0oOo0

Je voulais m'arrêter là, mais comme j'étais en vacances et donc absente longtemps, j'ai décidé de tout poster... Le chapitre 8, et accessoirement le dernier est donc dispo!


	8. Les rêgles du jeu

NCIS: N'importe quelle saison, avec Ziva.

Highlander: Après les cavaliers de l'apocalypse et la mort de Kronos. Petit rappel des évènements:

Methos est le plus vieux des immortels. A l'âge de bronze, il a été l'un des 4 cavaliers de l'apocalypse avec le leader, Kronos, cruel et charismatique (il était son bras droit), Caspian, Hannibal Lecter fait office d'amateur à côté de lui, et Silas, simplet, adorateur des animaux et adepte de la hache. A notre époque, il a été forcé de les suivre à nouveau, mais il a limité les dégâts et programmé la mort de ses "frères".

Ai-je besoin de dire que rien n'est à moi?

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Tony et Methos sentirent arriver les premiers immortels. Ils étaient tous très discrets, impossible de savoir avec exactitude combien ils étaient, toutefois, savoir qu'ils n'étaient pas seul était rassurant.

Qui un jour aurait pu croire que des immortels seraient heureux d'en trouver d'autres…

Qui un jour aurait pu croire qu'ils se battraient côtes à côtes, et non faces à faces…

C'était exceptionnel… dans tout les sens du terme…

Connor se gara à distance raisonnable de l'entrepôt. L'atmosphère était pesante. Il s'en approchèrent discrètement. Gibbs pouvait apercevoir Tony et un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Il avait déjà eu affaire à ce genre de situation pendant sa carrière au NCIS, mais ne sachant pas trop ce qu'il se passait, il se senti revenir dans son uniforme de marine, des années en arrière… Dans un sens, il n'aimait pas vraiment ça, mais l'adrénaline montait petit a petit…

Il vit arriver des voitures remplies d'hommes armés qui les encerclèrent rapidement. Tony et L'autre homme s'étaient levés, ils semblaient discuter mais les arrivants n'étaient pas très réceptifs.

Dans sa mémoire, Gibbs ne garderait que quelques images en mémoire. Tout se passa très vite.

Un geste de l'homme à côté de Tony, et plusieurs grenades sautèrent, de quoi détourner l'attention des ennemis et de se battre au corps à corps. Gibbs vit avec stupéfaction d'autres hommes et femmes apparaître de nul part pour leur donner un coup de main tandis que Connor, Darius et d'autres qu'il n'avait pas vu paralysaient les plus dangereux…

C'est presque mécaniquement, qu'il couvrit les arrières de Tony.

Les instants qui suivirent furent un mélange de poussière, d'angoisse et de sang…

Certains s'étaient enfuit lorsqu'ils avaient compris qu'ils étaient tombés dans un pièges, d'autres avaient tirés, certains avaient, dans la cohue, été touchés par les balles de leurs confrères…

Et le combat était à présent terminé.

L'adrénaline redescendait, et Gibbs reprenait peu à peu ses esprits. C'était bien une guerre… Tout avait été orchestré au millimêtre… Il était en train de découvrir la vie de Tony. Ca lui faisait peur autant que ça lui faisait plaisir…

Il y avait de nombreux blessés, mais lorsqu'il voulu s'en approcher, le soi-disant prêtre lui fit clairement comprendre que c'était à eux de s'en occuper, qu'il n'avait pas son mot à dire.

Mécontent mais résigné, il se mit alors à chercher Tony du regard. Il le trouva, en train de discuter avec Connor et l'homme qui était à ses côté au début.

Tony gesticulait dans tous les sens, parlant à beaucoup de monde… un vrai petit chef, pensa-t-il…

Laissant les autres s'occuper de nettoyer la place, Connor reconduit Darius, Tony, Methos et Gibbs à son appartement. Gibbs n'avait pas laché Tony des yeux. Ce que Connor lui avait dit, qu'il étaient un groupe de personne… Il ne pouvait que le croire, après cette bataille… Ceci dit, il restait beaucoup de zone d'ombre, par exemple, pourquoi veulent-il les tuer ?

Si Tony n'avait pas été dans un camps, il n'aurait jamais pris parti à ça… Quoi d'autre pour lui assurer qu'il s'était battu du bon côté. Il avançait à l'aveuglette…

Après avoir salué et remercié ses amis, Tony monta dans la voiture de Gibbs, en direction du NCIS.

Le silence commençait à être pesant. Gibbs attendait que Tony lui parle. Tony quant à lui, se demandait s'il était forcé de dire toute la vérité ou juste assez pour qu'il comprenne ce qu'il s'était passé.

Il se décida finalement.

- Tu seras chez toi ce soir ?

Gibbs lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil, Tony semblait résigné à lui parler tranquillement, loin des oreilles indiscrètes.

- La porte sera ouverte.

Tony sourit. Le bâtiment fédéral était en vue à présent. Gibbs décida de laisser Tony s'expliquer, après tout, lui-même n'avait pas vraiment compris ce qu'il s'était passé aujourd'hui…

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans les locaux, ils ne virent personne, sans doute étaient-ils au labo. Ils allèrent directement au bureau de la directrice, ensuite, il descendirent au labo.

Le silence se fit, avant qu'Abby ne lui saute dessus et ne commence à l'étouffer. Les instant qui suivirent furent consacrés au retrouvailles, jusqu'à ce que Ziva ne demande ce qu'il s'était passé. Gibbs ne répondit rien, il regarda avec une pointe d'admiration Tony leur répéter texto ce qu'il avait sorti à Jane…

En résumé, il s'agissait d'une vieille connaissance qui voulait lui parler, et qui faisait toujours les choses en grand…

Dis comme ça, ça semblait presque absurde, mais prononcé par Tony, on pouvait y croire.

Tony fut très amusé par tout ça. Gibbs pensait qu'il mentait, les autres avaient des doutes… alors que, en fin de compte, c'était vrai. Kronos avait voulu l'enlever pour lui parler… dans le meilleur des cas…

Ceci dit, heureusement qu'il n'avait pas été blessé pendant la bataille… Ca aurait été plus embêtant à expliquer.

Il était déjà 18 h 00. Après avoir reçu un coup de fil, Tony murmura à Gibbs :

- Je passerais tout à l'heure, j'ai une dernière chose à faire avant.

Il s'en alla.

Peut être était-ce les évènements de la journée qui l'intrigua, son instinct ou plus simplement l'absence d'émotion sur le visage de Tony quant il lui parla, mais Gibbs sentait que ce n'était pas une chose futile. Il décida de le suivre.

Tony se gara devant chez Connor et ressorti presque aussitôt. Il remonta dans sa voiture, et parti en direction du Nord.

Gibbs attendit quelques instants avant de le suivre à nouveau. Ils arrivèrent dans un champs désert, si ce n'était les bottes de foins qui s'entassaient un peu partout. Il descendit de voiture, prêt à suivre Tony, mais une autre voiture se gara près de lui. Il se rendit compte qu'il avait été suivi. En sortirent Methos et Connor. Le premier tenait une arme dans sa main droite.

Gibbs se tendit légèrement.

- Que faîtes-vous là ?

- La même chose que vous.

0OoO0 0OoO0 0OoO0

Tony rejoignit Kronos en bas, au milieu des bottes. Ce dernier pris la parole.

0OoO0 0OoO0 0OoO0

- Vous ne devez pas rester là.

- Tony a des ennuis, je le sais…

- Vous ne devez pas intervenir ! le coupa Connor.

0OoO0 0OoO0 0OoO0

La main de Kronos était posée sur la nuque de Tony, il lui parlait doucement.

Tony avait les yeux fermés, essayant de lutter…

Contrairement à la totalité des gens qui avait un jour croisé sa route, Tony n'avait pas peur de Kronos.

C'était bien pire que ça, Tony avait peur de l'influence qu'il avait eu sur lui.

… Et qu'il semblait encore avoir…

0OoO0 0OoO0 0OoO0

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez à la fin ? Qu'il vive ou qu'il meurt ?

- Ce soir, ce n'est pas de nous que ça dépendra.

0OoO0 0OoO0 0OoO0

Tony ouvrit finalement les yeux et les plongea dans ceux de Kronos.

Il savait maintenant.

0OoO0 0OoO0 0OoO0

- Je me fiche de vos secrets, je ne resterai pas planté ici, alors que Tony semble risquer sa vie à une vingtaine de mêtres.

Connor et Methos allaient encore argumenter, lorsqu'ils entendirent un bruit métallique qui les figea.

Tous trois se tournèrent en direction de la source du bruit. C'était là où Tony avait disparu.

Gibbs se dirigea en courant par là-bas.

Se reprenant, Connor et Methos le poursuivirent.

0OoO0 0OoO0 0OoO0

A chacun de ses coups, Tony semblait se rappeler que Kronos avait été son maître, et lui l'apprenti. Il avait énormément progressé, au point de se sentir en sécurité… Il l'avait sous-estimé…

La rage de Kronos d'avoir été a nouveau trahi, rendait ses coups plus forts et plus rapides…

0OoO0 0OoO0 0OoO0

Connor et Methos le rattrapèrent. Il baillonèrent Gibbs d'une main et le tirèrent rapidement derrière une botte, à distance respectable du combat.

Alors qu'il allait se défendre, les yeux de Gibbs tombèrent sur le violent combat à l'épée qui se déroulait en contrebat.

_Mais qu'est-ce que…_

Ce fut sa première pensée. Un quart de seconde après, son inquiétude pour Tony revint en force devant la violence du combat.

0OoO0 0OoO0 0OoO0

Tony commençait à être submergé par les coups.

0OoO0 0OoO0 0OoO0

- Si Tony nous voit, ça va le déconcentrer et il perdra, énonça Connor pendant que Methos chargeait son arme avec des balles…

… d'un orangé translucide ?

De plus en plus inquiet, Gibbs sentait monter un début de migraine.

0OoO0 0OoO0 0OoO0

Tony tomba à genoux, la tranche aiguisée de la lame de Kronos contre son cou.

0OoO0 0OoO0 0OoO0

- Tu ne dois pas intervenir Methos, rappela sans conviction Connor à son ami qui était prèt à tirer.

- Bon sang, il va se faire trancher la tête, c'est de la légitime défense ! Vous n'avez rien à perdre ! s'exclama Gibbs, perdu et à bout de nerf.

Le regard qu'ils lui lancèrent le figea.

- Ce sont nos rêgles agent Gibbs…Nous avons énormément à perdre si les transgressons…

Pompéi, le Vésuve…

Ils secouèrent la tête pour ne plus y penser, laissant Gibbs désemparé.

Ils reconcentrèrent leur attention sur le couple.

0OoO0 0OoO0 0OoO0

- … un dernier mot ? Avant de rejoindre Iris…

Tony sursauta à ce dernier mot. Kronos sourit.

- Tu pensais que je n'avais pas compris, c'est après sa mort que je t'ai perdu… même si j'ai du mal à en cerner les raisons.

- …Je… J'avais été Iris…, finit-il par lui avouer. Avec toi, j'était devenu ceux que j'avais traqué pour venger le massacre de mon clan… Je devais m'éloigner de toi.

- Tu aurais pu me tuer, riposta Kronos.

**FLASH BACK**

- Tu l'aimes au moins autant que tu le déteste…

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Les yeux de Tony vacillèrent. Kronos s'en aperçu et se mit à rire.

- Tu ne peux pas me tuer...

A cet instant précis, quelque chose s'alluma dans le regard de Tony.

**FLASH BACK**

Methos retint Tony par le bras.

- Si tu dois le tuer, est-ce que tu pourra le faire, Tony ?

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Tony n'avait pas répondu… Il n'était pas venu pour se battre, il était venu…

Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il était venu… Peut être essayer de le raisonner, ou lui faire quitter le pays, jusqu'à ce qu'un autre Duncan McLéod croise son chemin…

En l'entendant affirmer ce qu'il refusait d'admettre, la volonté de Tony de se battre revint à son apogée.

- Je ne pouvais pas te tuer, rectifia-t-il.

En un mouvement rapide, profitant du fait que Kronos ait baissé sa garde, Tony prit son arme et repoussa violemment celle de Kronos.

Et il frappa.

Il frappa de toute ses forces, alignant avec rapidité toutes les bottes qu'il connaissait. Ce n'était pas son maître, c'était son adversaire dans un combat à mort.

Surpris par ce soudain revirement, Kronos n'était pas de taille.

D'un mouvement souple, Tony lui trancha la tête.

0oOo0 0OoO0 0oOo0

Gibbs ne put retenir un cri d'effroi. Il se leva brusquement, renversant ainsi de nombreuses bottes.

0oOo0 0OoO0 0oOo0

Tony se tourna brusquement vers la source de ce bruit.

_Oh merde…_ fut la seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit avant que les premiers éclairs ne le frappent.

0oOo0 0OoO0 0oOo0

Par réflexe, Gibbs recula d'un pas, les yeux exorbités d'horreur.

0oOo0 0OoO0 0oOo0

Tony cessa d'hurler, et retomba à genoux. Essouflé, son regard se porta sur le cadavre à ses côtés… Il en oublia temporairement la présence de Gibbs.

Réalisant ce qu'il venait de faire, toute adrénaline retombée, une larme coula. Il sentit un immortel arriver et le prendre dans ses bras… Methos…

Et il pleura…

0oOo0 0OoO0 0oOo0

Au côté de Connor, Gibbs qui s'était rapproché, regardait la scène sans réelement la voir, essayant de remettre de l'ordre dans son esprit…

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, Tony se calma. Il finit par se dégager de l'étreinte de son ami, puis se leva, pour faire face à son boss.

Connor et Methos se mirent en retrait.

Voyant le regard perdu de son boss, qui venait sans doute de prendre une sacrée claque, lui qui était très terre à terre, Tony lui raconta tout.

Son immortalité, Kronos, leurs lois, son problème de régénérescence…

Tout.

Petit à petit, sous le flux des mots de Tony, Gibbs revint peu à peu sur terre. Et pour briser les quelques bribes de scepticisme restantes, malgré ce qu'il venait de voir, Methos s'entailla profondément la main avec une des épées. Entaille qui se referma pratiquement aussitôt…

0oOo0 0OoO0 0oOo0

Il lui faudrait un peu de temps pour réaliser, mais lorsque Tony arriva le lendemain matin au NCIS, Gibbs se sentit plus proche de lui que jamais.

Leur duo serait encore meilleur qu'avant.

0oOo0 0OoO0 0oOo0

I've been thinking of everything _J'ai pensé à tout_

I used to want to be _Je voulais exister_

I've been thinking of everything _J'ai pensé à tout_

Of me, of you and me _A moi, à toi et moi_

_ooo_

This is the story of my life, _Voilà l'histoire de ma vie,_

It's the lies I have created… _elle est les mensonges que j'ai créé…_

_ooo_

I'm in the middle of nothing _Je suis au milieu de rien_

And it's where I want to be _Et c'est ici que je veux être_

I'm at the bottom of everything _Je suis au fond de tout_

And I finally start to believe _Et je commence enfin à y croire_

_ooo_

This is the story of my life, _Voilà l'histoire de ma vie, _

It's the lies I have created. _elle e__st_ _les mensonges que j'ai créés._

And I swear to god _Et je jure devant Dieu_

I'll found myself in the end _Je finirais par trouver qui je suis._

_ooo_

This is the story of my life,

It's the lies I have created…

oOo

("The Story", Thirty Seconds to Mars)

0oOo0 0OoO0 0oOo0

**0OoO0 0OoO0**

**FIN**

**0OoO0 0OoO0**

0oOo0 0OoO0 0oOo0

J'espère que vous avez aimé, j'ai moi-même pris énormément de plaisir à écrire cette histoire.

Puisqu'il s'agit du dernier chapitre, je serais plus que ravie de lire vos impressions, commentaires ou remarques…

Merci de m'avoir lu jusqu'ici et à bientôt !

Bonnes Vacances !


End file.
